


Verbosity

by unknownbody



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Other, Pailing, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacle Sex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownbody/pseuds/unknownbody
Summary: You and your indigo matesprit decide it's time to get to know each other a little more intimately.





	Verbosity

**Author's Note:**

> guess my updates on this account are just going to follow what i'm hyperfocusing on? this is a lot softer than the last one i wrote & i intentionally avoided any place for names, pronouns or descriptions of the readers body. this is about as gender neutral of a reader as you can get!
> 
> hope this satisfies the few of us out there thirsting over this big indigo nerd. <3

Galekh lies back on his couch, hands lazily resting on your thighs as you straddle him. You run your hands slowly up his sides, stopping on each grub scar, feeling them delicately through the fabric that covers them. Though you've only just begun to to get intimate, you can already feel him shiver at your touch, the soft grey skin of his face tinged a light indigo as your fingers dance over his chest. You reach up towards the collar of his deep blue dress shirt and slowly undo the first button.

Though the two of you had been matesprits for a short while now, most of your relationship consisted of chaste romance. You went on frequent dates and wound up with a small hoard of gifts (both things his status as a highblood allowed him to afford), and when you spent time alone together, it was often with a shared book and a quick kiss or two on the cheek. You'd been the first one to bring up the idea of moving towards something sensual, and you knew that you'd wanted to start by becoming familiar with each other's bodies. You grab the second button and tug, gently slipping your fingertips along the hint of a collarbone you'd just exposed. Galekh lets out a short, sharp breath at your touch. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" you ask as his heavy lidded gaze meets your own.

"O-of course I am. As matesprits, we are required to partake in the act of...," he pauses, swallows, "Pailing [1]. We haven't even managed to see each other without clothes on, which is quite a distance from that propagational duty. We have to start somewhere. ([1] I realize that, as an alien and not an Alternian citizen, you may live under different laws than the rest of us. However, it is better to be safe than sorry, is it not?)"

You've become accustomed to Galekh's tendency for wordiness, and if there's one thing you've learned, it's that it gets even worse when he's nervous. You lean forward and press a gentle kiss against his cool lips to reassure him. "Whatever you say, Gal," you coo, gently running your fingers into his midnight curls before undoing the third button.

You decide to take your time with the rest of them, watching your lover's face go from a light blush to a deep indigo by the time you reach the last button and begin untucking the hem from his slacks. Glancing up, you notice his fangs showing as he lightly bites his lip, trying to contain a whimper as he watches you undress him. Slowly, you slide your hands onto his cold skin, pushing aside his shirt to reveal his figure beneath. You feel your pulse quicken in your neck as you stare down at your partner, enthralled by the breathtaking view of his well toned chest, his dark scars, his soft stomach. He looks back, expectantly, as if waiting for you to approve of what you see.

You give him the answer he's looking for, not with words, but with touch, placing your palm on his sternum and running it up and over his pecs, over the cobalt marks that curve around each of his sides, over his midriff and creases his hips make. You run your fingers along one of those lines as it turns towards center, as if leading you down towards the next step of disrobing him. Before you turn your attention to his pants, you press your lips to the center of his chest, causing a baritone sigh to escape from his throat. You continue to pepper little kisses all over him as your touch slips downward, beginning to toy with the clasp and zipper.

Pulling it down slowly, you watch as his eyes drift closed, his soft touch on your body falling to lay against the plush surface of the sofa. His breathing quickens as you grab his belt loops, gradually revealing brawny thighs, which you let your fingers linger on a little longer than you'd intended to. It isn't until his gentle voice murmurs your name that you realize you've been admiring him in silence while your tongue ran along your parted lips. "Is everything alright?" he asks.

You give a slow nod as you pull his pants past his knees and over his feet, leaving him in his unbuttoned top and a pair of form fitting briefs. It seems his entire face is a deep blue now, and he avoids eye contact as you begin to slowly run your fingers up his calves and his hips, eventually tucking your hand under his neck as you bring your mouths together once again. You're delighted as you feel him moan into you, his grip returning as one of his large hands settles in the small of your back, the other grasping at your thigh. Careful not to cut your tongue on his fangs, you run it along the place your lips meet; he holds onto you tighter.

Letting your hands slide the rest of his shirt off his shoulders, your kiss continues as he sits up enough to slip it over his biceps and down his forearms. He lets it gracefully slide over one hand, and then the other, before letting it fall to the floor. You pull back to meet unblinking blue eyes, their stare laced with a shy lust as he finally speaks. "Do my features [1] spark a concupiscent interest in you? Will I be able to generate some sort of arousal between us [2]? ([1] I am specifically talking about the ones you hadn't seen before, i.e. everything that's been revealed in the past ten or fifteen minutes. [2] For the sake of driving myself to contribute to the reproductive slurry, in order to keep my species alive, of course.)"

The two of you make eye contact in the quiet before you bite your lower lip, grin and give a gentle nod. "Gal... You're beautiful," you coo, unable to keep your hands off him even a moment longer.

Your palms slide back down his front and your nose traces his jawline, his hands sliding up your back to meet at the nape of your neck. He holds you close while you feel your own body heat warming him, his aura of cold melting away under the erotic friction. Another moan of your name slips off the tip of his tongue before you let your fingers sink down into the only piece of clothing you have yet to remove from him. He calls your name again, louder this time, as you feel a throbbing sensation under your palm, the tip of his bulge just beginning to writhe against your touch. Pushing down, you drag your hand upwards, coaxing it out of it's sheath. The tentacle like appendage grasps for you as you bring your tongue to the thin line of indigo it left behind on your fingers.

You pause, just long enough to wait for any sort of interjection. "Does that feel good, Galekh?" you finally ask.

"...Yes [1]. ([1] Please... continue [1]. ([1] If you so desire.))"

In moments, you're pulling off the last of his clothing, fully exposing his indigo bulge, drips of his slurry already coating it's tip. As you allow it to wrap around your forearm, you hear his breathing pick up to a rhythmic panting. He isn't even looking at you anymore as one of his hands threads itself into your hair, the other grasping at the furniture below him. You roll your wrist to twist his gentle tentacle around your grasp, giving it a few delicate tugs before sliding down beneath it to begin exploring his virgin nook. You've barely even caressed his entrance before you feel it clench at your touch, tight around the first finger you slide in. Galekh lets out a long groan as you begin to pulse in and out of him, your other hand tracing invisible shapes over the skin of his stomach.

His cries of pleasure get louder as you pick up the pace, grabbing his bulge in your other hand and lazily sliding your fist up and down over the soft appendage. He grips the couch cushion tighter and tilts his head back, beginning to buck his hips intoyour touch. You pull out long enough to lubricate your fingers with his genetic material, making for a smooth transition to a second finger sliding into his taut nook. Your name is on his lips again as he melts into the sensation, his slurry leaking onto your hand. You admire the pristine blue as it stains your skin in his blood color, which only encourages you to delve deeper into the experience.

You drop your mouth down to meet your grasp, pushing your lips gently to his indigo tentacle, starting at the tip and working slowly towards the base. Occasionally, you flick out your tongue to taste your lover's passion as it coats his thighs, painting the sofa blue underneath his quivering waist. With each thrust inside of him, another tremor echos through his sturdy frame, bringing him closer to a climax you can't wait to see. You'd already found your matesprit attractive with his clothes on, but seeing him completely vulnerable, at the mercy of your hunger, only made you fall more in love with everything about him. With your hand still caressing his bulge, you pull your fingers out and begin to slide your palm over every inch of his torso.

When you can tell he's getting close, you run your index finger along his lower lip, which he promptly takes into his mouth. You shiver as his tongue wraps around it, teeth grazing your skin as he arches against you. The pressure of your grip finally pushes him over the edge, his eyes held firmly shut as he shouts your name. You lean forward to press your lips against his neck asyou listen to him ride out his aftershocks, his soft moans music to your ears. You feel his bulge slither out of your grasp, gradually retreating back into its sheath as his breathing slows to heavy, deep sighs. You let yourself drop to his chest, curling up against him as his shaky arms wrap around your waist. "Well? How was that for a first time?" you smile into his skin, giving his collar bone a peck.

He doesn't say anything at first, responding only with a tender purring. His eyes flicker open as he glances down at you, his lips twisting into a dizzy smile. His tender gaze fades for a moment as he realizes the mess the two of you have left, your clothed thighs curled up against the slurry he left behind. "We forgot to acquire a bucket for my genetic material [1], we've managed to tint my furniture a bright shade of my blood color, and now you've begun to do the same to your skin and your own clothing [2]. ([1] As you know, collecting it for the mother grub is the primary purpose of any sort of libidinous actions between the two of us [1]. [2] Not that having more indigo around my hive (or on you) is a bad thing. This is just a messy way of going about it. ([1] Though, admittedly, I am interested in the possibility of practicing such acts of passion for... other reasons.))"

You shut him up with a harsh kiss, well aware that his tendency to monologue could carry on much longer than you're willing to listen to right now. As you pull away, you ask again, "So did you enjoy yourself, or not?" you smirk, "Maybe give me an answer in a few less words this time."

"It was... lovely," he whispers, though you can tell he's holding back his impulsive need to elaborate.

Instead of continuing, though, he slides his fingers into your hair and brings you closer for another kiss. You welcome his silence and trace the muscles of his chest with your fingertip as you sigh into him. When you pull apart, a thin, sparkling line of saliva bridges the gap between your mouths, only breaking when he slowly licks his lips. The quiet lasts only seconds, though, before Galekh has something else to say. "Not that I'd like to end this pleasant moment we're sharing, but I believe it's only fair that I am allowed the same sort of... exploration of _your_ body as well [1]. ([1] If you so consent)."

You feel his hand run over the back of your neck, fingers dancing on your spine before slipping under the hem of your shirt. "Additionally, if you're hoping to ever get the tint I've left on your clothing out, it would be best for us to remove it before you risk an even darker stain [1]. ([1] There is a high chance that my body may generate more genetic material upon disrobing you.)"

Galekh raises an eyebrow as you begin to laugh, unable to hold back as he continues to spout formalities in his typical, talkative fashion. "Gal, of course I'll get naked for you," you giggle, already pulling your shirt over your head, "You don't have to give me some sort of legal defense about why I should. I'm not Tagora, you know."

Before your flustered matesprit has a chance to reply, you cackle once more as you begin to shimmy out of your pants, giving him another kiss to keep him quiet as the two of you sink into another round of lighthearted lovemaking.


End file.
